


Stay

by Hufflepuff_Forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Marriage, One Shot, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pregnancy, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Forever/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Forever
Summary: Soon to be a father for the first time, Arthur Weasley wants nothing more than to join the Order of the Phoenix.





	Stay

The Burrow: Circa 1970

 

“Arthur Weasley! If you love me, you will not go to that meeting!”

 

_ Merlin, that woman can scream. _

 

“Molly,” Arthur said, adjusting his glasses as he turned to face his wife. His demeanor was calm, the ice to Molly’s fie. “ Gryffindors are supposed to be brave. What kind of a man am I, what kind of a father will I be, if I don’t try and make our world a safe place for our child?”

 

Molly waddled across the yard of the recently christened Burrow. Meeting Arthur,she placed his hand on her swollen abdomen. 

 

“You will be a father that is there to see your child. A father that is there to raise your child. Years from now, your son will prefer a father who is there for him rather than some  hero he will only hear about in stories.Stay. Please, stay.”

 

Arthur took a step back. 

 

“My son?” Arthur whispered, as a soft smile settled onto his freckled face. Molly’s flame smoldered as she smiled back at her husband. 

 

“I couldn’t help but perform the spell. I wanted to know whether I could get away with knitting a pink blanket,” Molly said, sighing. “I guess Weasleys really only do have sons.” 

 

Arthur pulled Molly close and buried his face in her hair. For a few moments, they stood intertwined together, locked in place. 

 

“I’ll stay, Mollywobbles .”  Arthur said, placing a gentle kiss on his wife’s forehead. 

 

Molly groaned. 

 

“I hate that name.”

 

Arthur dropped a quick kiss onto Molly’s lips, his hand resting on her belly. He felt a soft kick and smiled. 

 

Rain began to fall. 

 

As the water hit their faces, Molly turned, and waddled back across the lawn, falling into the shadow cast by the Burrow’s newly added first floor. 

 

“I think that name will stick,” Arthur called after his wife, standing still as the trickle of water brewed into a proper shower. Molly waved from the doorstep for her husband to join her inside. 

 

“A son,” Arthur Weasley whispered to himself. “I’m going to have a son.” 

 

With that, he wiped away the droplets that had gathered on his horn-rimmed frames. trotted across the Burrow’s lawn, and joined his wife and unborn son. There they stayed in the Burrow, safe from the storm front that brewed outside their door. 


End file.
